


He what?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Since when?





	He what?

Our story begins in Arthur and Molly Weasley's house, their youngest and only daughter Ginny is visiting after a fight with her husband Harry.

Molly asked, "What's wrong, Gin?"

Ginny told her, "Harry told me he has never loved me, mum."

Arthur gasped. "He what?!"

Ginny went on, "He loves Draco Malfoy, always has apparently."

Molly pulled her into a hug and inquired, "Aw Gin, are you alright?"

Ginny admitted, "I am actually."

Arthur insisted, "Go on."

Ginny blurted out, "I've never loved him either, not really."

Molly raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Not really?"

Ginny said, "I have, had a teenage crush on him. An obsession really, not love."

Arthur asked, "Who do you really love then, Gin?"

Ginny stated, "Cho Chang."

Molly smiled. "Go tell her then."

Ginny grinned. "Thanks for understanding mum and dad."

Arthur beamed, "We're happy as long as you're happy, Gin."


End file.
